Shuffle Challenge: The Wallflower
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: 10 songs, 10 drabbles. Written for a "playlist on shuffle" challenge. Rules inside. Mostly humor and Sunako being creepy, with a little bit of SunakoxKyohei romance.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I just watched the entire anime series. (I did not realize it was directed by Nabeshin before I started watching it, LOL.) I've only read up to volume 17 of the manga, although I know it goes up to like 24.**

~ Shuffle Challenge: The Wallfower ~

**Rules:1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs.**

Theme: Sunako being creepy and scaring everyone, with SunakoxKyohei pairing where applicable. I might throw in some crossover. Author's notes in [brackets].

* * *

- Trans-siberian Orchestra, "The Dark" -

Wrapped in a black curtain, Sunako sat in her room surrounded by skeletons, skulls, and various pickled animals and organs in jars, watching splatter-horror movies alone…

Kyohei was the only one of her housemates brave enough to enter her lair long enough to drag her out into the light… Or to stay and watch a movie with her, which he sometimes did. Really, that creature of the light was so annoying and mysterious…

[lol, could a more perfectly-titled song for this fandom come up? But it's actually one that was not very easy to write to…]

* * *

- Fear Factory, "Fear Campaign" -

Sunako gave up on trying to not be noticed, and decided to just scare the living hell out of everyone - since that's what she was good at anyway.

She got a raw cow's heart from the butcher, and put it on a serving platter as if it was the main course of dinner. Yuki fainted when she lifted the cover off the serving dish. Takenaga and Ranmaru immediately left the room, deciding to seek dinner elsewhere. Kyohei was the only one who seemed to think her joke was funny, and stuck around long enough to find out what the actual dinner was.

* * *

- Rammstein, "Klavier" -

"Hey, was this piano always here? Can anyone play it?" Yuki asked eagerly.

"Sure…" Sunako answered, grinning.

Sunako sat down at the piano bench and began to play the creepy background music from popular horror movies.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO, make her stop!" Yuki cried, clinging to Takenaga in fear.

["Klavier" is German for "piano". This is actually one of my favorite Rammstein songs. I don't know if there was actually a piano in the house or not, but the landlady redecorates a lot, so…]

* * *

- The Cobratwisters, "Rojiurano Uchuushonen" -

The entire house was in an uproar the day that Ranmaru discovered that Yuki still played with transforming robot toys.

[Strayed from the theme. I almost couldn't even think of anything to write for this one. It's the theme song from the anime Dai-Guard and is extremely upbeat.]

* * *

- Infected Mushroom, "Ballerium" -

"Sunako-chan, I've got tickets to the ballet and I want you to go with me!" the landlady said, after appearing suddenly out of nowhere, like usual.

"Does anybody die in it?" Sunako asked.

"Well, no…"

"HEY, I KNOW!" Ranmaru interrupted before the landlady had a chance to really think about what her niece had said. "I bet Sunako-chan would rather see a play! The local theater is putting on 'Sweeney Todd'…"

So, Sunako was forced to dress up and they all went to that. And in the end, everybody was happy.

* * *

- Serj Tankian, "Saving Us" -

After Halloween, Sunako went around raiding trashpiles for all the broken plastic skeleton parts that everyone had thrown out.

_What a waste… how could they throw something so wonderful away, even if it does have a few cracks in it?_

Kyohei locked her out of the house when she tried to bring all her new skeleton parts home, but she broke a window to get in. Then she beat Kyohei up, and spent the rest of the day washing her new "friends" and never fixed dinner…

* * *

- Dixie Chicks, "White Trash Wedding" -

[Seriously, Shuffle? WTF am I supposed to do with that song?]

Kyohei started a fake rumor on the internet about an upcoming horror movie, "Freddy and Jason Get Married" just to mess with Sunako.

* * *

- System of a Down, "Holy Mountains" -

Somehow they'd ended up trapped in a cave in the mountains. Kyohei wasn't sure how they'd ended up there, exactly, except that it involved one of the landlady's schemes to turn Sunako into a lady… only how in the hell this was supposed to turn _anyone_ (much less Sunako) into a lady was beyond him.

Oh, right. The original plan had been to go skiing. But now Kyohei and Sunako were trapped in a cave on the wrong side of the mountain, and Sunako was playing foster mother to a baby yeti whose parents had been captured by occult researchers.

"Grrrr-rrr," the baby yeti growled, cuddling up to him. It was kind of cute, actually.

* * *

- Five Finger Death Punch, "Death Before Dishonour" -

"The last shrimp is MINE!"

"No, it's mine!"

Eyes met across the table in death-glares. Chopsticks clashed against each other like swords.

Each competitor gave a valiant effort, but in the end Kyohei's gluttony won out and he ate the shrimp even though Sunako was the one who had managed to grab it. In a move that was more accidental than strategic, Kyohei licked Sunako's finger, causing her to collapse in a pool of noseblood before she could yell at him for stealing the shrimp.

* * *

- Excel Girls, "Aishou no Bolero" (human vocal version) - [Ending theme from Excel Saga. Normally the dog "sings" the song while a human voice "translates" in the background, but this version (with a human singing the lyrics) was used in the final episode.]

"What a cute puppy," Yuki said, scooping up poor Menchi from where she was laying in the street, exhausted from running away from her crazy owner. "I wonder if they will let me keep it, or if Sunako-chan has something against animals, or if the landlady doesn't allow pets…"

It turned out that Sunako didn't mind animals after all, even though the puppy seemed a little scared of her until she gave it some food scraps to eat… but then its owner showed up and he had to give it back, much to the puppy's dismay.

[Menchi is the dog from Excel Saga, an anime which was also directed by Nabeshin. Excel keeps the dog as "emergency rations" which is why Menchi is always trying to escape.]

-end-

**A/N: Reviews are love.**


End file.
